FIGS. 9 to 12 show a conventional example of a band clamp for wire harness that anchors a wire harness to a structure on a wire-harness wiring path in a vehicle and the like.
As shown in FIG. 10, a wire harness 103 that is anchored to a structure by a band clamp 101 for wire harness has a configuration where an exterior material 105 covers an outer periphery of a bundle of a plurality of wires 104.
The band clamp 101 for wire harness has a placing plate section 111, a tying band section 121 that extends from one end of the placing plate section 111, a band engagement section 131 that extends from the other end of the placing plate section 111 and a clip section 141 (refer to FIG. 11) that protrudes from a backside of the placing plate section 111.
In the band clamp 101 for wire harness, the placing plate section 111, the tying band section 121 and the band engagement section 131 have the same configurations as a tying band disclosed in Patent Document 1. Also, the clip section 131 of the band clamp 101 for wire harness has the same structure as an anchor projection disclosed in Patent Document 2.
In the below, the structures of the placing plate section 111, the tying band section 121, the band engagement section 131 and the clip section 141 are more specifically described.
The placing plate section 111 is a part onto which the wire harness 103 is placed, and has a tabular shape.
The tying band section 121 extends in a direction (refer to an arrow A direction in FIG. 9) orthogonal to an axial line of the wire harness 103 from one end of the placing plate section 111 so that it can be wound onto an outer periphery of the wire harness 103 placed on the placing plate section 111. Also, one surface (an opposite surface to a side contacting the wire harness 103) of the tying band section 121 is formed with a plurality of engaging recesses 122 at a predetermined interval in the extension direction (refer to an arrow A direction in FIG. 9) of the tying band section 121.
The band engagement section 131 is integrally formed with the other end of the placing plate section 111. The band engagement section 131 has insertion-penetration holes 132 into which the tying band section 121 is inserted and latching claws 133 (refer to FIG. 11) that are formed in the insertion-penetration holes 132, are engaged with the engaging recesses 122 and restrain the tying band section 121 inserted into the insertion-penetration hole 132 from moving in a return direction, and is integrally formed at the other end of the placing plate section 111.
The clip section 141 is provided to protrude from the backside of the placing plate section 111 and is fitted into an attaching hole 152 of a structure 151 on a wiring path of the wire harness 103, thereby connecting the placing plate section 111 to the structure 151 (refer to FIG. 12). Meanwhile, in FIG. 9, the clip section 141 provided on the backside (the upper surface) of the placing plate section 111 is not shown.
An operating sequence of anchoring the wire harness 103 to the structure 151 by the band clamp 101 for wire harness is as follows.
First, as shown in FIG. 10, the wire harness 103 is placed on the placing plate section 111 of the band clamp 101 for wire harness and the tying band section 121 is then wound onto the outer periphery of the wire harness 103. Then, as shown in FIG. 11, a leading end of the tying band section 121 is inserted into the insertion-penetration hole 132. Then, as shown in FIG. 12, the leading end of the tying band section 121 is extended to anchor the wire harness 103 to the placing plate section 111 until the tying band section 121 firmly tightens the outer periphery of the wire harness 103. After that, the clip section 141 is fitted into the attaching hole 152 of the structure 151.